


Madou Monogatari: The Tricky Pirate Tower

by kirbymanx



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games), 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Magic, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: The Dark Prince and Ecolo are dressed as pirates. They have made a tower for Arle and a few friends to tackle for fun. But that can’t be it, right?





	1. The Rise

“What have I missed while I was gone?”

…

“You can’t be serious?!?”

…

“Hmm… I’m scared to ask. But is he still…?”

…

“WHAT!? He did all that?! Hm… That’s pretty… amazing. What about me?”

…

“Hmm.” The figure laughed in self-deprecation. “Can’t say that’s a bad that’s a bad thing per se.”

…

“Good to see you too, it’s been so long, my friend. What do you say we give him a _‘nice’_ visit and tell him how my trip through time and space was?”

**Chapter 1: The Rise**

It is a beach day in Primp Town. School’s out so people can enjoy the nice day. Amitie, a student of Primp Magic School went out for a swim with her friend Sig, and her sorta friend, Raffina.

She had too much fun splashing them with her floaties. “Will, you for the love of all things beautiful stop that, Amitie!” Raffina demanded lying from her inner tube, trying to relax.

Arle and Carbuncle, a splendid sorcerous and her bunny-like pet respectively were running along the beach.

Ms. Accord, Amitie, Sig, and Raffina’s teacher was sunbathing while keeping a close eye on all her students. Her beloved cat puppet, Popoi, is peeking his head from the basket. Protecting himself from the sharp sun.

Next to Accord is a short, green haired, long-eared, horn hiding girl. She’s Lidelle, one of Amitie’s friends. While usually crippling shy. She was happily building a castle with three friends she made.

The redhead, Ringo, smart, logical, resourceful, math whiz. She’s a novice sorcerous, originating from a world similar to ours, she’s only learned Lightning spells so far. She’s learning.

Also playing with the sand was Ringo’s childhood friend: Maguro. The popular kid. Beautiful and charming.

And Risukuma. Love obsessed science Squirrel Bear. Maguro and Ringo’s senior.

Primp Town’s truly not often in the spotlight of things like destruction, invasion. Many other horrifying things like that.

Accord opened her eye. She saw something closing in the beach. “That does not look like the friendly local dolphin eating killer whales.” Popoi handed out her spectacles. “Thank you.” She said before adjusting.

So it’s always scary when something happens.

“Oh, dear. KIDDIES!!” She yelled at the ones in the water. “Get out of the water!! NOW!!” She points at the incoming pirate ship.

Especially when something like that happens.

Everyone got behind Arle, Ms. Accord and Raffina for protection. Though depending on how many pirates are on board…

“Pirates! Wh-what are pirates doing here?” Amitie wants to know.

“If we survive this I highly suggest you look up what being a Pirate means, Amitie.” Ringo said freaked out but kept courage up.

On board, it seems to be manned by Puyos. Captained by a tall figure nobody recognized, barking out orders at his crew.

Arle narrowed her eyes. The ship is now close enough for her to read its name.

 _“S.S. ARLY PRINCE?”_ She let out a groan of disgust.

“Arle, be frank with me…” Ringo spoke up. “On a scale of 1 to 10, how likely is it gonna be it's him?”

Arle sighed deeply, like preparing for a flu shot. “20.”

“Yikes. Why that much? ★” Maguro asked in a half-jokey tone.

“He. Huh, he hasn’t actually bothered me at all for months.” Arle couldn’t believe she was saying that.

Everyone panicked as the ship sped up. There was enough transition between it, but a ship speeding up like this isn’t normal!

Everyone was spooked when that thing sailed itself so hard it’s wedged in the beach’s shore. The sudden brake threw most Puyo overboard, and their Captain elegant jumped elegantly landed light-footed.

Between him and an overwhelming amount of Puyo, the beachgoers are surrounded.

The captain, who wore middle-class pirate gear, a shirt, vest, pants, eye-patch, sheeted scimitar. He was very tall and quite handsome, he looked like he knew it. He threw his, well-kempt long green hair.

“Hello again, Arle. Surprised to see me? I wonder if you even remember me?” He said in a teasing tone.

“The Dark Prince!!” Sans horns and wings.

“I asked Arle, not you lot.” He snarked. “Don’t bother popping the Puyo, you lady with the pink hair.” He referred to Raffina. “These are immune. Only violence. STOP DOING IT OR I SHALL SMITE YOU! WE COME IN PEACE!!”

“Brok. Come in peace.” A parrot on his shoulder parroted.

“Oh no…” Ringo quietly whispered. Amitie overheard.

“What is it, Ringo?”  
“Look closely at the Prince’s parrot.”   
“It’s a pretty bird.”   
“Amitiiiieeee. Look at its chest. Look familiar?”   
“Eh, kinda. What was that blob’s name again?”   
“Ecolo.”   
“!!”   
“Sh, don’t draw attention to us. I don’t wanna deal with him right now. Let my pigtails loose just in case. I’m taking off my hair clip.”   
“Okie-do.”

“Explain.” Arle got impatient with her ““fiancé””. To which said ““fiancé”” chuckled.

“Now, now. So testy, my dear Carbunny caretaker. It’s just I’ve been feeling a bit nostalgic is all. We spend the last few months building a tower…”  
“Brok! We build a tower! Brok!”

“Again…”  
“Guuuu…” The others wonder what they are talking about.

“It’s in good fun. Honest. But to spice it up I gave it a pirate theme.” Arle and Carbuncle could hear a certain confidence in the demon king’s voice.

“Arle?” Ringo said out of Ecolo’s sight. “Why are you so quiet?” She said concerned,  felt by most of the surroundees. Arle sighed in response.

“Gu guu.”  
“What did you do this time?”

“It’s like I said, _we_ built a tower.” He showed off the Ecolo parrot. It spoke too.

“And we want you and four of your friends to enjoy it! Brok hok!”  
“Including Carbunny of course.”

“Gu.”

“Hm…” Arle had a frown on her face this whole time. “What’s the catch? Marriage? A date? Embarrassing me in front of Primp?”

“What’s so hard to believe about our pure intentions here?” The Pirate Prince gave a frown now as well.

Arle and Carbuncle gave that statement no dignity.

“Ugh. Fine. I’ll bite, where is your tower?”

“Haha! Glad you’ve come around. Crew! Move a bit to my left!” The Pirate Puyos pressured everyone to move so to get a clear view of the ocean. “Behold! The true power of the Dark Prince!” He lowered his hands only to dramatically raise them up high.

“What’s happening?”  
“Something rising up from the sea, it would seem.”   
“No, duh. ★ It looks like a… Tower. Ah… ★”   
“Those poor fishies, Big Brother, why?…”   
“Impurrssive.”   
“I forgot you can do that!”   
“Guuu…”

A tall Island rose up from the sea, and on the tall island was a tall tower. It was too far away to tell what was on the island. Despite some vaguely skull-shaped mountainsides.

“A beauty isn’t it?”

“It’s… something…”  
“I agree.”   
“Me too!” Arle, Ringo, and Amitie replied.

“We have to scale that for fun?” Raffine yelled.

“Only three of you non Carbunnies and Arlies.”  
“And Carby and Araly. Brrrok.”   
“That’s right!”

The prince of darkness turned to the ship and lifted it up from the sand. Put it in a more desirable spot, anchored it, made a pier appear. No one had any words. That was some powerful magic.

“There are five pressure buttons on board. They’re only sensitive to Arle, Carbuncle, and whoever she chose. The boat will steer itself to my island. Choose wisely, dear. See you soon.” He sprouted his usual wings and flew to the island, Ecolo followed.

The Puyos went back on the ship. Leaving the hostages to breathe.

“Well, what you make of this, Arle?” Ringo said as she redid her hair. “Are you gonna go?”

Arle and Carbuncle groaned with understated anger. “He’s probably up to something… I just know what yet…”

“Hey, you peasants!” A new voice entered the scene. It was the royal brat, the Ocean Prince. “Do you lot have anything to with the awful tower? It ruined my favorite playground!”

“There you have it. ★” Maguro grinned. “That’s something you can’t do without a permit in our world. ★”

“We were gonna do it anyway… Right, Carby?”  
“Gu!” He nodded.

“Who’re you gonna take with?” Amitie asked.

“Everyone who wants to go, that’s good at Puyo Puyo? I don’t know, I don’t wanna force this on anybody. Knowing him you're supposed to my best ladies.”

“I’m a bit too scared, pirates are dangerous.” Lidelle quivered.  
“I have more important things to do than indulge the devil himself in his fantasies.” Raffine let everyone know where she stands. “No one’s in imminent danger.”

“Give it time.” Arle deadpanned. “The Dark Prince and that blob masquerading as his parrot will find a way on purpose or not.”  
“Past experience.” Ringo added.   
“Raise your hand if you wanna go with. But please think about it.”

Amitie wasted no time raising her hand. “I wanna go!” She said in motormouth she’s so excited.

Risukuma slowly raised his paw. “I’m curious what can be discovered on this new man-made island.”

Maguro tilted his head. “I’ll guess I’ll go if you’re one short. ★”

Accord didn’t raise her hand as fast as Amitie. But she seemed pretty keen.

Ringo “I’m in the same boat as Maguro, though I feel like I should go…”

“Gu gu gu gu gu…”  
“Yeah, don’t hold it against me I don’t choose you. But I’ll take Amitie, Ringo and the Professor. They have magic.”

“Okay. Good point. ★”  
“Fair enough.”

“Restore my playground, already!” The dolphin prince whined.

“Give us a moment to prepare, will ya? We gotta get chained first, I’m not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me in a swimsuit again.” Arle said on the verge of losing patience. “We’ll stop the Dark Prince and the blob. Whatever they’re up to, and restore your playground.”


	2. The Travel

**Chapter 2: The Travel**

All dressed up and prepared. Arle, Carbuncle, Amitie, Ringo, Accord, and Popoi were ready to board S.S. Arly Prince. Ready to play Puyo Puyo on the island until they beat the prince and the wanderer.

“Best of luck, Sorceresses.” The Ocean Prince wishes them off. “My Shellbrick III platoon shall surround the island and provide you with assistance whenever they can.” He points to his beached non-anthropomorphic, trident-wielding sea creatures.

“Thank you very much, your Oceaness. But let’s hope it won’t come to that.” Accord spoke for her juniors. “Are you prepared, kiddies?”

“Sure did, Professor!” Amitie chirped patting the backpack Ringo was carrying. “Packed it like we are hiking, like you said.” She slapped her fanny pack usually hidden on her back.

“We don’t need it, right, Carby?”  
“Guu.”  
“We’ve done worse things.”

“What are you carrying, Ms. Accord?” Ringo asks.

“Yours truly, meow.” Popoi talked back. Swinging about in Accord’s arms. Accord and Amitie giggled, Ringo laughed off the enigmatic woman’s non-answer.

“Okay, Puyos.” Arle addressed them. “We’re ready.”

“Puyopuyo.” The blob startled most of them.

“D-Did that Puyo just talk?!”  
“Wicked.” The younger mages, Ringo and Amitie commented.

Most there were surprised as well.

“My, my, how curious.” Accord said. “May I make an educated guess you can’t say anything else, little ones?”

“Puyopuyo.”  
“Puyo.”  
“Puyo.”  
“Puyopuyo.”  
“Puyopuyo.”  
“Puyo.”  
“Puyo.”  
“Puyo.”  
“Puyopuyo.”  
“Please stop!”  
“…uyo.”  
“…yo.”  
“Thank you.”

The surround sound is a bit much for Ringo. Arle nervously giggled at her, she turned at what seemed to be the head Puyo.

“We’re ready, bring us to the switches.”  
“Puyopuyo.” It nodded at the wheel. Behind it are 5 pressure switches in a pentagon formation. The one near the wheel had Arle’s face. To the right of her was one for Carbuncle.

“When did the Prince paint our faces on these?”  
“Super, duper, underworldic Prince of the Darkness super Dark Prince power, Ringo.”  
“I need answers, Amitie… You know.”  
“I don’t know, how did he raise the island from the ocean?”

Accord giggled again standing on the plate. “Girls, you can ask the ancient wizards themselves on the island. So let’s not keep them waiting shall we?”

Arle and Carbuncle did a secret shared hero pose onto their pressure plates.

Amitie and Ringo shrug at each other, with the look of excitement on her face. The other braced herself for the shenanigans to ensue that follows Arle everywhere.

“Good luck!”  
“Be careful! ★”  
Etc. Everyone waved them off to their journey.

Out of nowhere. With the people on the beach beginning to look like ants. Ringo had a realization. “Arle, I just had a horrible thought.”

“And what’s that?”  
“Think back to what the Dark Prince said.”  
“D-Do I have to?”  
“He said the Puyos are unpoppable.”  
“Yeah. So?”  
“What do you mean so?”  
“Ringo. There’s more than one way to pop Puyo.

“Arle’s on purrrrcisely on point.” Popoi butted in. “Even Amitie meows that.

“What do even I _meow?”_ Amitie obliviously chirped.

“Something I don’t! Please tell me this way to pop Puyo without playing Puyo Puyo?” She whispered so not to alert them.

“Simple.”  
“You zap them.”  
“With magic.”

“It’s that simple… I guess Puyo Puyo is faster. But my question still stands. If they are unpoppable, as in invincible, what do we do then?”

“They are Puyo. Not like they’re that big of a threat, Ringo.” Arle said in a way of friendly poking fun at Ringo’s concerns. Ringo sighed so she wouldn’t be annoyed. Thinking of ways to stop them.

‘Throwing them off the island…?’

“Girls.” Accord took the reign of the conversation. “I’m ashamed to admit this, considering my position. But in case of an emergency. Do you have any idea how a ship works?”

“Don’t even know what the opposite of starboard is.”  
“It’s port, Amitie. I think…”

“Do you, Carby?”  
“Gu, gugu.”  
“Yeah, thought so… But this is _his_ ship.”

“Oh, I get it. He’ll make sure it won’t sink because of you.” Amitie put two and two together.

* * *

“Ringo?” Accord said while inspecting the boat’s exterior. “Can you identify the wood this boat is made of?” The redhead approached the cat holding lavenderette.

Ringo took a magnifying glass and inspected it. “I-It looks like the best quality wood money can buy. But I have no idea what kind, Ms. Accord. Is this exclusive to this world?”  
  
“That’s meowderful deducting. But that’s not the post we want you to scratch.”

“Translation?”

“What Popoi means is that something’s off. You’re right, this wood is of this world either, but that doesn’t concern me. The Dark Prince is from another world after all.”

“So what’s the problem?”  
“His love for Arle. You’re on good terms with him aren’t you?”  
“Sorta.”  
“Doesn’t this pirate ship seem a bit too plain?”  
“I see where you’re getting at Ms. A. But I figured there’s something embarrassing on top the tower.”  
“Could be. Could be.”  
“How about we check the hammocks? Or Arle and Carbuncle’s case. Beds. Probably.”  
“Excellent. If was your teacher I’d give you a gold star.”

“And a kitten sticker.”

* * *

“Sheesh, I know this thing go faster. At this rate, we’ll be there tomorrow.”

“Would going a faster make me feel less woozy, Arle?” Arle flinched seeing Amitie.

“Ugh, you look green, Amitie. Quick, throw up in the ocean!”

The seasick blonde nodded. Once that was over with. Arle suggests she should lie down for a bit. They asked the crew. “Puyopuyo.”

“I think that means… Follow him?” Amitie was escorted to a hammock.

Amitie’s in comfort. She finds it amusing how she stays still while the ship moves. “Oh, wicked, wanna have one home~”

* * *

“Why did you wanna come with, Ms. Accord?”

“I have no answer for you. I just wanted to go.” She giggled. Arle shrugged, she’s planning to climb about again. “Hm. What are they really up to, Popoi?”

“Beats me.”

* * *

Amitie yawned. She feels a bit better. She looks out a glass window. “Oh, the sun’s setting. No way I’m gonna miss that sight.” She ran past the Puyos back onto the deck. “Eeeh?” She’s a bit frightened at what she saw. “Uh. G-Guys? Is it me or are there skulls on the island?” She’s referring to the island itself and near the top of the tower have some too.

“Hmhmm.” Arle replied lowkey.

“Puyopuyo.”

“We can’t understand you.” Long discourse later. They got that the Puyos wanted them to go to bed. They complied with their commands. They all got a hammock and blanket.

“Gugugu?”  
“Right, Carby. Weird he does not have the comfiest thing prepared for us.”

“That’s what we thought too.” Ringo shared in a whisper what they figured. Arle didn’t give it too much thought. She has hope her demonic, weeny stalker finally growing out of his phase.

Amitie didn’t listen, she’s snoozing about being a great magician conquering the skull island.

* * *

Arle woke up in the hammock. It’s night. For some reason, she can’t back fall back to sleep. A look to her left and right showed that the other girls were still asleep. And Carbuncle had migrated to Arle’s hammock. She didn’t complain.

“We’re on a ship to an adventure… Is he lowering my expectation so he can actually surprise me? He’d treat me way better than my friends normally. Whatever this surprise is he better not embarrass me again.” She monologues to herself, staring at the ceiling. “Why must the devil himself, love me of all people? It seems like such a long time ago.”

“...”

“How did this start? Seems like it went from 0 to 100 by that time he made that first tower… And then… He’s been in my life ever since then… Whether I want to or not. I miss when Primp was new to me now. Nobody familiar, but everyone is a lot friendlier.”

“On the other hand, less adventure…” Arle rubbed Carbuncle. He’s lying to her side. “Psst, Carby.”

Arle’s bud rubbed his eye. “Guu?” Arle chuckled at his sleepy tone.

“I gonna get some fresh air. So I’m putting you back in your hammock. Okay?”  
“Gu…”  
“Of course you can sleep with me again. Be back soon.”

Arle muzzled him and put him to bed. She went outside to eye the beautiful sight of the moon’s light reflecting on the waters. Occasionally looking at the island for contrast. “Not very romantic…”

Arle decided to walk a bit. Something seemed off about the ship. But it dawned on her when she saw who’s at the wheel.

“All the Puyo are gone!” ‘The ship’s moving on its own.’ Arle decided to investigate. The ship. But the Puyos were nowhere to be seen. There was one place Arle hasn’t looked. But if she believed _all_ the Puyos were hiding in the Crowsnest she’d be mental. Still, she climbs up to see what’s going on.

But something that she heard that she shouldn’t was a yawn. It came from op top. She’s halfway up the ladder she couldn’t who or what yawned.

But it sure made the air around the nest orange. “What the heck?”

“Umgh?” Arle faintly heard. Whatever’s up there, it probably heard her. She made a decision and slid down the ladder.

A head popped her head from the nest. I jumped out and slowly descended to the deck where Arle was.  
  
“Draco?”

“Human.” The Draco Centauros sneered. She’s dressed differently, less fancy dresses. And dressed in equally sexy pirate gear. She has no weapons on her, but she’s a dragon lady. “You’re not supposed to be awake yet!”

“What’re you doing here? What happened to the Puyos?”

“We’re not gonna tell you.” The dragon got combat ready, tail included.  
“We’re? Plural?”  
“Come quietly and we won’t fight!”

Draco undid her glove to whistle. At the Crowsnest, two more heads popped out of it. Yawning with flame.

* * *

Amitie woke up from all the screaming from upstairs. She woke up the others just to arrive at seeing Arle’s limp body being carried off the island by two female winged creatures’ silhouettes.

“Arle!”  
“Ringo, strike ‘em down!”  
“Gu!”  
“Amitie no! Bad idea.”

Accord scolded her student. She gave it quick and easy to understand.

Distracted from their friend’s abduction was a roar from above. Complete with the turning fire orange for a bit.

“Draco!?”  
“Draco?”

“Humans.” She kept floating above.

“Why are you taking Arle?” Amitie demanded to know.

“My sisters are taking her to our boss a bit earlier than he wants. His plan takes forever! My part is to kill you.” She swooped down.

“K-Kill?” Ringo yelped as she jumped out of the way.

“Get real.” Amitie whimpered.

“We are!” The dragon retaliated with a dropkick. She missed Amitie because she clumsily over on her but and crawled away. The dragon’s impact made the boat rock.

“May I have your attention, Miss?” Accord certainly got what she asked for. She sounded a bit less carefree. “Why do you have to kill them? Can’t you just settle for a game of Puyo Puyo?”

“Puyo? Puyo??” The half-human looked a bit confused.

“Yes, mewuyo meuyo.” The cat puppet spoke back.

“Are you saying words to annoy me?!” She roared. “What do the slimes have to do with this?”

“Ah, so how would you like to fight me. Leave the children for later.”

“Why should I fight you, Gramma?” Accord flinched at the words.

“Shouldn’t have scratched that.” Popoi informed.

“Kiddies, Carbuncle. Hide. And come out only when I say so. Don’t even think of helping me.”  
“Wh-Why?”  
“Just do it.”

Amitie, Ringo and Carbuncle stared each other in the eye and hid below deck.

“Bring it on.” Draco taunted as she charged horns first at Accord.

* * *

The trio huddled around each other. Carbuncle’s in the comforting arms of Amitie. Serving as a surrogate Arle.

“What’s going on?” Amitie.

“I have no idea, Amitie. But we’re definitely in mortal danger. Do you think Arle will be okay?”

“Of course she will, she’ll be in the Dark Prince’s hands, dummy. But I’m concerned about Professor Accord. She’s a pro at Puyo Puyo and Draco’s not. But what about normal fighting?”

“Hm.” Ringo made a noise Amitie didn’t like. “We gotta brace ourselves if she loses.”

“Guuuu! Gugugugu!” Both girls try to comfort.

“Of course he’ll save, Arle.”  
“Despite the danger.”

After five minutes of uncertainty, fear and sudden silence from above. Some slow footsteps approached them.

“It’s safe to come out.” Accord’s voice was no worse for wear. Neither the same cannot be said for her dress, being burned and scratched. Still, her being safe was relieving. Amitie teared up and hugged her teacher. Her teacher smiles at her student’s affection.

“Thank goodness you’re safe, Professor!” Amitie cried into her stomach.

“What happened to Draco?” Ringo somewhat asked rhetorically hoping it wasn’t so.

…

Accord or Popoi didn’t answer. “Kiddies. I have a hunch this island is a trap. I have no idea what kind or by who. One thing I am certain of that the Dark Prince is involved. Stick together on the island. Be smart together, be strong together. Survive together.”

Amitie was still clutching her teacher tighter. Out of fear.

“If this is indication killing in necessary.” Everyone felt uncomfortable.

“Do we have to?” Ringo gritted her teeth. Accord and Popoi looked just as happy.

“Why can’t we stay with you?” Amitie asked.

“You can’t. Popoi and I have things already planned out. We’ll tell you when we arrive. Let’s finish off our sleep. Popoi will keep watch. We should arrive in the morning. Brace yourselves, girls.”

* * *

Popoi watched over them. He said no one came. It wasn’t easy but they all could rest.

They were getting close to the beach. Ringo, with a spyglass she found, looks at the beach. All were in terror. At the beach, there were Puyos, living eggplants, angels, fishmen, zombies and more Draco Centauri. And that’s not even scratching the surface. All looked to shred them to bits.

“Guys, we’re screwed.” Ringo commented.

“I’ll fight them off. You two run to the tower. Exam time. You two tell the rest of our plan.”

“We run to the tower, for Arle.”  
“Evade whenever we can.”  
“Self defense when needed.”  
“D-Don’t dwell on death.”  
“Brains and Brawn.”  
“Complement each other.”  
“Save Arle.”  
“Holler back to you to go home.”  
“If we can’t find you, jump into the ocean so His Oceaness’ soldiers to swim us home.”  
“Guu!”

“All a gold star. Don’t hesitate to swim when in danger.”

“But-But what about you?”  
“Don’t dwell on death, Amitie… As a teacher, your life comes first. That goes for you too, Ringo. And Arle of course. Are you all prepared?” Everyone nodded. They were closing in.

“Did you really kill Draco, Professor?” Amitie innocently asked.

“It’s not the Draco you know, but looks remarkably like her…”  
“Please answer for once, Professor!”  
“I did, but her heart stopped beating, but then she faded away.”

“Faded?” Ringo asked for elaboration.

“My guess it’s a spell I haven’t figured out yet. Impact in 1. 2. 3! RUN KIDDIES!”

 **Madou Monogatari: The Tricky Pirate Tower** **  
** Send all blame to: kirbymanx


End file.
